


Owww

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-30
Updated: 2004-01-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 23:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15106718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Donna stubs her toe.





	Owww

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Owww**

**by:** Sophia

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** Drabble  
**Rating:** G  
**Disclaimer:** You're kidding, right?  
**Summary:** It's hot, Donna gets fired and that leads to... read the story already!  
**Spoiler:** Through "The Benign Prerogative", sort of  
**Author's Note:** Shelley wanted "some happy fluffy funny J/D stuff" and in the end I just do what Shelley tells me to. **Written:** January 21, 2004  
**Feedback:** I live for feedback.  


"Owww" There is something big and heavy underneath my desk that wasn't there when I left to grab some lunch in the Mess with Carol.  And I just stubbed my toe. Now I know why they don't want you wearing open toed shoes in the office. That hurt.

I'm about to bend over to find out what the offending object was when I hear Josh calling me from his office. I guess it'll have to wait.

"You summoned?" My toe is throbbing, so I don't say that in a happy, perky manner.

"Yeah, Donna, I just wanted to... Donna, are you okay?" He's staring at my foot, which I have now raised behind me like a flamingo. I just don't want to put any more pressure on it.

"I'm fine Josh; I just stubbed my toe on something underneath my desk. What did you need?" That apparently got his attention because he's coming around his desk and easing me into one of the visitor's chairs.

"I'm so sorry, Donna." He's taking off my shoe. It reminds me of Cinderella, only in reverse.

"Why are you sorry, Josh? You didn't put whatever I bumped into under my desk..." Oh wait, I know that guilty look. He did put something under my desk. "What did you put under my desk? You have a whole office to crowd with your crap. Why did you feel the need to take over my desk and cause me physical pain? Why, Josh? WHY???" I'm whining. I can't help it. I've had a bad week. I know the President is doing well, and our political agenda is moving forward, but I've had a bad week and I still don't feel like I've done enough. For anyone. I think I might start crying any second now.

"I'm sorry. I really am. But I wanted it to be a surprise. I guess I picked a bad hiding place. I didn't mean for you to hurt your foot. I'm really sorry Donna." He leans in and wraps his arms around me and pulls me into a warm hug. I lean my head against his shoulder and sag into his body. I know he wants to help me. Wants to make me feel better. And believe me, the hug really is helping.

"So, what's my surprise?" I pull back just enough to lean my forehead against his.

"Donna, I bought you a 5 disc progressive scan DVD player."

I really do love this man of mine. I really really do.

The End


End file.
